nonexistentcyclonicstormsfandomcom-20200213-history
2006 Atlantic cyclone season
The 2006 Atlantic Hurricane season produced eight tropical systems, seven named storms, two hurricanes, and only one major hurricane. It featured a far below normal amount of hurricanes and major hurricanes, and a slightly below normal amount of named systems. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, which conventionally delimits the Atlantic Hurricane season each year, during which almost every tropical cyclone forms. The first tropical system of the year did not form until August 2, and the last system dissipated on October 2. It featured very weak Cape verde systems, with only one of the seven storms coming off of Africa. The first system, Antony, was a system that was more typical of June that hit Florida and dissipated over Georgia. The second and third systems, Breena and Cicero, persisted despite massive shear. Delilah was the strongest storm of the season, and the only major hurricane of the season, making a large impact on Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and the panhandle of Florida. The next system, Ethanael, was the only other hurricane and was the fastest traveling of any hurricane, traveling at 80mph at its fastest. The next two systems, Floriane and Giorg, were weak systems that hit land only days after forming and dissipated. Timeline of the 2006 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2006 till:01/11/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/08/2006 till:07/08/2006 color:TS text:"Antony" from:23/08/2006 till:25/08/2006 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:27/08/2006 till:28/08/2006 color:TD text:"Breena" from:02/09/2006 till:05/09/2006 color:TS text:"Cicero" from:08/09/2006 till:15/09/2006 color:C4 text:"Delilah" from:09/09/2006 till:14/09/2006 color:C1 text:"Ethanael" from:20/09/2006 till:26/09/2006 color:TS text:"Floriane" from:29/09/2006 till:02/10/2006 color:TS text:"Giorg" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October Placeholdarvince ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/11/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2013 till:22/05/2013 color:TS text:"Alexia" from:26/06/2013 till:02/07/2013 color:TS text:"Brayden" from:21/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 color:C3 text:"Chloe" from:07/08/2013 till:09/08/2013 color:TS text:"Dan" from:10/08/2013 till:16/08/2013 color:C2 text:"Emilia" from:14/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:C1 text:"Fernando" from:26/08/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:C4 text:"Gilda" barset:break from:13/09/2013 till:16/09/2013 color:TS text:"Horace" from:13/09/2013 till:20/09/2013 color:C2 text:"Iana" from:22/09/2013 till:26/09/2013 color:TS text:"Jirair" from:24/09/2013 till:08/10/2013 color:C5 text:"Karen" from:01/10/2013 till:05/10/2013 color:TS text:"Limon" from:11/10/2013 till:15/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Mikayla" barset:break from:27/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:TS text:"Napoleon" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2014 till:01/11/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.9) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)] id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)] id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/07/2014 till:03/08/2014 color:C5 text:"Aeras" from:11/08/2014 till:29/08/2014 color:C5 text:"Brittany" from:27/08/2014 till:02/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Ciro" from:03/09/2014 till:10/09/2014 color:TS text:"Dymera" from:05/09/2014 till:06/09/2014 color:TD text:"TD Five" from:10/09/2014 till:15/09/2014 color:TS text:"Elliot" from:22/09/2014 till:29/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Felicia" barset:break from:03/10/2014 till:07/10/2014 color:TS text:"Gregor" from:15/10/2014 till:17/10/2014 color:TS text:"Harriet" bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October